Positive displacement fluid measurement systems may be used to measure a flow rate or volume of a fluid or gas. For example, dispensing systems may use feedback from a positive displacement fluid meter to control the volume of fluid dispensed. Such control systems are often used in lieu of time-on controls to more accurately dispense precise amounts of fluid or gas and is commonly used in a variety of settings including, but not limited to, the industrial, healthcare, pharmaceutical and food and beverage industries. For example, a positive displacement fluid meter may be used in the manufacturing process of a drug which requires accurate measurement of two materials to be mixed into a single batch. The positive displacement fluid meter may be installed in the supply lines of the respective materials and feedback from the meters may be used to dispense the appropriate amount of each material into a blend tank to be mixed. This application of a positive displacement meter, like many others, may require the positive displacement meter to have an accuracy of measurement (e.g., +/−0.5%) to comply with quality control or regulations, for example. Accordingly, ensuring that a positive displacement meter accurately measures a volume of fluid or gas can help ensure that a system or process performs its intended function.